suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Where Angels Play
Relevance Is there actually much point in having individual pages for boss themes? There's not really much to say about them. Only ones I can think of are Philistine and possibly Sling Shot, and that's only because they've got multiple mixes. Oven Man 20:23, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, why not? It's content all the same. I'd describe them more myself if I weren't busy minimizing the amount of redlinks. GrislyGrizzly 06:03, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Well yeah, adding more content is all well and good, but there's literally nothing you can say about individual tracks which really warrants a separate page for them. Perhaps we should have a subpage for the soundtrack pages which details where all the tracks play, as well as additional track notes if there's anything interesting to say about them? That way we can put all the info on the tracks in one place to make it easier for users. Oven Man 18:05, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Sure there is. Length, album appearances, composers, possible cultural references, etc. I used to work for MansonWiki.com (which despite being wiki-based was significant enough to snag interviews with actual people we covered). I'm used to covering everything we're about :) GrislyGrizzly 20:13, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well sure, but surely we should only make individual entries for them ONCE we have that kind of information. Otherwise at the moment it just seems like we're simply adding pages for the sake of increasing the number of entries. I'm not against going into more detail for each of the tracks, but... a one-sentence entry on a track which really has nothing else worth mentioning about it (apart from it being so-and-so's boss theme, which is already apparent from their own page)... it just seems a bit forced, that's all. Are you sure it wouldn't just be better to collate all that kind of information into one page for ease of reference? Oven Man 11:45, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::We do have an ease of reference page for this article. It's killer7 Original Sound Track. We also have all the information for this article; I just want to get the articles out there for people to add to in the future so I neglected to sit too long filling it out. But we know who wrote the song, how long it is, what album it's on, and the fact that it only appeared on this album. This page will understandably never grow that long, but there are other songs from Grasshopper games that were remixed multiple times and featured on various albums, and so those would naturally be more interesting reads. But everything is notable. It's a lot easier for somebody to come along and add material about a subject when they see its article exists on the website (as in , or ). For example, going through articles for redlinks, I've come across subjects I was aware of, but I did not immediately think to describe, and not seeing a link to the subject did not help that. I mean, No More Heroes or killer7 are obvious links shoved in your face on the website, but if I had seen a little more of Ryo Kazan thrown around the site, I would have built it up sooner. Establishing stubs has a more important purpose than to simply boost the article count. I don't see it as such a thing to fret over. :::::If I could iterate something else though, Grasshopper is so independent that so little description is ever provided for their material. NMH2 had a lot of Nintendo Power coverage, and there were strategy guides for killer7 and Shadows of the DAMNED, as well as Hand in killer7 (which wasn't even published in English). The only website I've seen that goes into detail about Grasshopper characters and assorted goings-on within their games other than this one is Killer 7 SINdicate (sometimes called Paradise Hotel 51), which covers a lot but isn't written as professionally and concise as what we are building; there's also a pretty good No More Heroes wiki, written exclusively in Japanese... But back to us, my only real goal for Suda51 Wiki is to have visitors be able to type in the title of anything related to Grasshopper's work and see an article telling you everything you need to know about it. I think that's the best way to describe my side of our argument. GrislyGrizzly 03:33, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Ah, that's alright then. I was afraid you were simply trying to add more pages for every single thing simply to bump up the content stats, since I've seen that happen on the Resident Evil wiki and... well, exactly. If we can manage to get more people to visit the site and contribute then I'm all for it. I've personally been using the atwiki.jp pages on killer7 as well as my copy of hik7 for the killer7 entries, but when it comes to the Silver Case, Moonlight Syndrome and all that jazz I honestly have no clue where to start, so if we can get people to at least notice the wiki and help out then that'd be great. Of course, what would be great for the individual music pages would be to have a small youtube video link of it, like they have on the Silent Hill wiki, but I have a feeling that would run into all sorts of copyright issues, especially considering recent events. Should we set up some kind of to-do list for articles to try and entice people to contribute? I think we're basically done with killer7, bar a few of the Heaven Smiles and a few of the location pages, so I'm going to try and have a real blitz on FSR and SOTD.Oven Man 15:23, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Yeah I'm not sure how well linking to the music on YouTube would go down. We could always try it until someone warned us personally about any issues. Otherwise linking to the music would be a great free way to let people hear the song they just looked up, without linking to a RAR of the album on some file-sharing website or something. A to-do list would help though. I'm basically going through trying to rewrite awkwardly worded parts, or tightening them to be concise with how other articles are written. Shadows of the DAMNED content needs work (I almost want to order the Prima guide to see if it has anything useful for the website), Flower, Sun, and Rain needs work (I did a lot of exposition on it before I moved two years ago and went without Internet; I have yet to find the time to seriously crunch the game for Suda51 Wiki articles though. No More Heroes 2 content needs work (while I was without Internet, the game came out and I picked it up and ended up writing 15 pages front-to-back about every one of my findings that I plan to dig out of one of my boxes in storage and add here some time). And of course there are the early Human/Grasshopper games that needs exposition. I mean there is always something that needs work here. Michigan is one game we cover that I have no zero experience with though, unfortunately. GrislyGrizzly 02:32, February 1, 2012 (UTC)